Death of Innocence
by Shamrock Shannyn
Summary: A vampire is stalking Gotham City. Can Batman and Nightwing stop it, or will they become the next victims?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Batman and related characters are the properties of DC COMICS. This is an original fan fiction story, not written for profit, and not intended to infringe on their copyright.

Death of Innocence

By: Shannyn Grayson Ivy

Morning. Why did it always come so early, Renee wondered. Sighing she absent-mindedly poured a stiff cup of java into her 'Cops do everything better with handcuffs' mug. The constant raindrops on her kitchen windowpane gave her somewhat of a clue as to how the day was going to go. Keen lighting zipped through the graying sky just as dime sized hail began to pelt her car's windshield. Her mind still in a sleepy fog, the significance of the weather at first escaped her. A tree branch slamming into her mailbox jolted her out of any thoughts of going back to bed and calling in sick. Just as the rain decided to fall with all its fury, Renee remembered she had left the car window down the night before on the driver's side.

"Shit!" She yelped and was running with her coffee mug still in tow. In seconds she had reached the side door of the house and ran barefooted out into the elements to save her beloved car seat. Too late she realized that no longer than it had been raining, it had come down hard and fast, leaving mud everywhere. Her small feet slipped out from under her as she cursed again, this time in Spanish. It was going to be a long day….

VVVVV

Jack Sanders mumbled curses under his breath as he scrambled into a make shift house made entirely of abandoned boxes. The cursed rain would weaken his walls, and collapse his roof if the intensity kept up. Being homeless now for the better part of a year, Jack had made this masterpiece of cardboard his home.

Jack's two pet rats, Jerry and Perry, scrunched up beside their beloved master waiting out the storm. Jack appeased his 'family' with a piece of bread that he had found in the dumpster on the corner of 85th and Grande. Jerry enjoyed the white bread while Perry snacked on the end pieces. Leaving only Jack to be annoyed by the sudden weather change.

Laying on his side and pulling his knees up to his chest, Jack closed his tired eyes to sleep. He had been out all night scouring for food. In the daylight he slept. The heat in the daytime hours was too overpowering to try to function for long. When the sun went down, that's when Jack and his boys Jerry and Perry liked to play.

The thunder outside did not grate on Jack's nerves as much as the squeaking his boys were making beside him. Long after they should have been finished with the bread the rats continued gnawing and screeching. Jack reached to pick them up to pet them, his eyes still closed, when he felt something cold and clammy to the touch beside them. Running his fingers over it, Jack could make out five half eaten digits on a detached hand. Jumping instinctively, Jack busted open the cardboard mansion and ran screaming out of the alley….

VVVVV

Half an hour later, Detective Renee Montoya stood over that same cardboard house inspecting the remains that Jack in his panic had left behind. From beside her, she vaguely heard a reporter, Summer Gleason, pressing Tom Reynolds, a newly recruited rookie officer for details. She smiled as Summer leaned over her and saw the decaying feminine hand for herself. Summer yelped and gagged and Renee was sure that her interference would no longer be a problem.

"Reynolds, show Miss Gleason to the mouth of the alley. No one should be in here." Looking to the fiery-headed determined reporter, Detective Montoya added, "NO ONE."

Summer huffed as a response but did not press the issue any further. She continued her live coverage from the safe distance on the other side of the yellow police 'do not cross' tape.

The shrill ring of Montoya's cell phone caught the nervous unseasoned officer off guard and Reynolds jumped as though the devil himself were after him. "Easy, Tom. It's just my phone. I'll be right back." Moving a safe distance away, so as to not be overheard, Montoya took her call, whispering, even as she answered.

"Montoya here." Renee smiled as recognized the smooth aging voice on the other end. "I was hoping it was you." Listening for a full minute and looking around to make sure she wasn't being watched, Renee continued. "Yes sir, same M.O. this makes seven girls in a matter of weeks." A frown found its way to her attractive features as she considered what her former boss and long time friend was suggesting. "Contact him? And just HOW do I do that sir?" Renee questioned annoyed. It's not that she minded Gotham City's guardian angel Batman being brought in on the case, in fact she welcomed the help. However, there was a matter that she would surely get fired if caught working with him, and certainly for contacting him with information only privy to the police department. "Yes, Jim. I understand. I'll take care of it." Renee assured the former Police Commissioner as she flipped her phone off. Her first instincts had been right but only conservatively so. It wasn't only going to be a long day, but a long night as well…

VVVVV

Hours later, at the end of her shift, Renee Montoya pushed her brunette hair aside, revealing the agony in her coffee colored eyes. If she did as Jim Gordon had asked, she could very well find herself unemployed or even in jail. If she did not call in the Batman, another young girl might lay dismembered in yet another alley in the morning. Waiting until she was alone in her car, Renee pulled out her cell phone and reluctantly dialed the number she had been given earlier that morning.

"May I help you?" An unidentified English voice filled Montoya's ears. Not Batman's, of that she was certain.

"I was given this number by… a friend. Who said it was the way to contact Batman." Renee stated sheepishly.

"I see. Detective Montoya, I presume." The English voice answered, surprising her. "Batman has been expecting your call. Hold please…"

"Oh boy, here we go…" Renee mumbled to herself. Drumming her fingers on the steering wheel, she found herself wondering why Batman did what he did. Always the last line of defense for the entire city, Batman gave of himself, with little thought of his own safety, time and again. Putting her job and even her freedom at risk to help him seemed very little to ask in the scheme of things.

"Detective." Batman stated coolly. He had to be careful he realized. Renee Montoya had worked briefly with the Batman on a few cases; however, she had also socialized with his alter ego Bruce Wayne on a few occasions as well. Montoya was a bright woman. Truly coining the phrase 'Gotham's Finest'. Great care had to be taken that the two men's voice's sounded nothing alike.

"Batman, we have…a situation. I assume you are up to speed on the recent discovery of dismembered females popping up all over the city." Renee stated and waited for confirmation.

"I have been briefed, yes." Came the curt reply.

Renee didn't have to ask by whom. She had no doubt that ex-Commissioner Gordon still had his hand in a lot of cases about town.

"Well there is one defining characteristic of this case that has been kept quiet. No need for a public panic."

From inside the cavernous dwelling Batman called home, he found himself leaning forward in his chair as Montoya spoke. She had peaked his interest.

"Continue." Batman spoke. His fingers steeple chased, he awaited the reason that Jim Gordon had given out his private number.

"Batman, there is... just no way to say this but to bluntly blurt it out, each female had bite marks in different locations on her body. And…and each girl was completely drained of blood." Renee's voice shook as she realized she was actually stating her theory aloud. "Batman, do you believe in, and what do you know about, Vampires?"

VVVVV To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Batman/Nightwing:

Death of Innocence

Part 2

By: Shannyn Grayson Ivy

Bruce Wayne sat transfixed in front of his PC in the lavishly decorated office at Wayne Enterprises. Linked directly to the computers inside the Batcave, they allowed Batman to do his research without a mask, all the while giving his minions the opinion that he sat in his office and played video games all day.

At present, the unmasked Bat was lurking in a chat room filled with local Gothamites. Listening to local business owners both brag and complain Bruce felt a headache coming on. This was his third chat room in as many hours with no leads. Sure, the missing girls had been mentioned, numerous times in fact. Still, no one said anything that particularly stood out to the trained eyes and ears of the Bat.

Annoyed that he was forced to be present at Wayne Enterprises while there was 'real' work to be done, Bruce drummed his ink pen on the antique oak desk. An 8 x 10 photograph in a silver frame caught Bruce's eye and he stared at it for several minutes. The picture of a young man with laughing eyes and a devil may care attitude looked back at him. Dick Grayson. Bruce Wayne's adopted son and the Batman's first partner, Robin, had now grown into a hero in his own right. He had left his Robin persona and Gotham City behind to find his own way. In doing so, he had become Nightwing, the masked defender of Bludhaven by night and Officer Richard Grayson, Bludhaven's finest by day.

Bruce couldn't be prouder of the young man, or more concerned.

Silently he closed his eyes and held to a firm wish that Dick would not catch wind of the latest developments in Gotham. Living only half an hour away, Dick made sure he could be accessible to Bruce and his night persona Batman at all times. It would be just like him to use up some vacation time from work, nonchalantly breeze in and solve the case, and be back to the 'Haven before bedtime. Bruce smiled to himself at the thought. _I miss you, kiddo._ Bruce nonverbally conveyed to the photo. The photo smiled back at him as if to say-'_who wouldn't?' _

"Little shit." Bruce retorted, oblivious to the fact his secretary Gladys Martin had entered the room.

"Pardon me?" The hefty woman asked confused.

"Oh, Gladys. I'm sorry I didn't see you come in." Bruce answered mildly embarrassed. Giving a warning glare to Dick's photo, Bruce minimized the chat room before the eagle eyed snoop of a secretary could discover what he was doing.

"Who were you talking to, Mr. Wayne?" Gladys pressed. No doubt she needed fresh gossip to share in the break room, Bruce reasoned.

"My Achilles heel…" Bruce muttered as he glanced back at the picture.

Clearly irritated that he wasn't going to fully elaborate, Gladys placed the afternoon's mail on Bruce's desk and showed herself out. Not, however, before she gave him a sideways glance that seemed to blare out 'how odd'.

Sighing, Bruce maximized the chat and his eyes lit up. Finally, a bite, as it were. Someone named Tyzan1895 was attempting to lure females into his night club on Nicaniss Road, in the downtown district. All seven victims had been found in or near that same district. Maybe it was nothing, maybe it was just what he had been looking for.

Having had remained silent since he first entered the chat, Bruce now spoke up, using a bogus name that no one would recognize. xxxMystiMorann17, Bruce in disguise, proceeded to set up a time to met Tyzan at the club. Conveniently enough, Tyzan picked a time when the club would be closed, stating that he owned it and could audition Mysti for a top spot in the nightclub's act. After flirting shamelessly under the guise of a female name, Bruce said his goodbyes and promised Tyzan they would in fact meet at three a.m. It was a promise Bruce very much intended to keep…

VVVVV

Dick Grayson growled as a ringing phone interrupted a wistful dream. Damn. Why were a few minutes of shut eye so hard to accomplish? Without opening his eyes, Dick reached for the offending phone, sorely tempted to yank it out of the wall. Deciding it might be important, Dick answered after about twenty rings. His voice sounding thick and groggy, Dick did his best to sound civil.

"WHAT?!" Dick asked impatiently.

"Hey, what ya doing?" Tim chimed annoyingly. Waking up his surrogate brother was one of life's truest joys.

"I was sleeping, idiot." Dick growled and slammed the phone down. Unfortunately his cell phone began ringing before he could bask in his victory.

"WHAT?!" Dick's voice boomed.

"Hey, DICK, what ya doing?" Tim chimed with an ear to ear grin.

"Talking to you, apparently." Dick sighed.

"Good answer." Tim smiled.

"SO, did you actually WANT something?" Dick questioned. Stretching, Dick yawned his disapproval loudly.

"Uh...no, not really." Tim answered. Although Dick could not see him, he was certain his 'little brother' was laughing at him.

"Wanna hang out tonight?" Tim asked quietly. He had to make sure that his step mother Dana didn't over hear his plans. It was a school night so that meant sneaking out to join the Bat clan. He didn't even want to think about what his father, Jack Drake, would do if he ever found out that Tim was in fact Robin, Batman's junior partner.

"Depends." Came the low growl.

"ON?" Tim asked oblivious to the danger he was in.

"ON if I get any friggin' sleep boy blunder." Dick spat back hotly.

"Okay, okay, point made. See ya tonight bro." Tim laughed.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Dick mumbled and killed the juice to his cell phone. As he reached over to turn the ringer off the phone that sat atop his bedside table, Dick sighed as it began ringing yet again.

"You are soooooo a pain in the butt!" Dick yelled into the receiver.

"Who are _you_ calling a pain in the butt?" Bruce asked, as if he didn't already know.

"OH…um, hi, Bruce." Dick answered in a much more polite tone. Bruce smiled at the noticeable change in attitude.

"Listen, I need a favor." Bruce answered sheepishly. He had to sound convincing if this was to work.

"Usually." Dick growled under his breath. Aloud he replied, "Name it."

"Could you entertain Robin tonight? I have a date with Selina…." Bruce let his voice trail off hoping it would get his message across.

"Sure. He can help me in the 'haven tonight."

"You're a good son." Bruce answered with a smile. Content that Dick did not suspect anything unusual. From the doorway Gladys listened with her mouth a gasp. She was appalled by what she had overheard. With lightning speed, Gladys made it to the break room to tell everyone that Bruce Wayne was 'passing along' one of his girlfriends named Robin over to his son so he could go out with some other poor disillusioned girl. The details became more sordid as her audience grew. Soon, the talk escalated to Bruce and his son engaging in a foursome. Gladys left the break room confident that she had brought about the best gossip of any of her peers. Yes, her phone would be ringing off the hook tonight. She smiled to herself at the thought. Now…where had she laid gossip Gertie's number?

VVVVV

The youthful exuberance of Robin did not go unappreciated by Nightwing, still, at times; Nightwing fought within himself not to hand the kid a valium. He hadn't seen Robin this excited in a long time.

"So we are really going after Blockbuster's gang tonight?" Robin asked around a mouth full of sandwich.

Nightwing glanced about the cavernous dwelling that his mentor called home. The 'Batcave' seemed deserted except for the starving teenager and himself. Convinced that he could indeed talk freely, Nightwing filled in his younger companion on his plans for the night's activities.

"Look, between us, NO WAY is Bruce going to dump you to go out on a 'date'. I figure something is up. He wants you and me waaaay away from what he's into tonight." Nightwing reached over and acquired the other half of Robin's sandwich before continuing. Robin was far too interested in what devious plan his big brother had in mind to complain.

"SO, of course that means that we stick to him like glue…" Robin chimed in, smiling when Dick nodded in argument.

"Exactamondo." Dick concurred.

"Only thing is, there is virtually no way to spy on the Batman. Come on man, you of all people KNOW that." Robin reasoned and took the last little bite of sandwich from Nightwing's hand before it could reach his mouth.

Nightwing glared at his younger sibling. Robin smiled and handed him half of a Zesti Cola that he had left to consume. Though the fizz was long gone and the drink itself room temperature, still it was wet and it worked. Nightwing took the offering and continued with his plan.

"We don't really follow him exactly. I mean he would be on to us right off. But we know what he's investigating, soooo, maybe we do a little investigating of our own." Nightwing encouraged. Now he could see just how Robin had come to possess his job. The boy was one hundred percent gumption.

"The vampire case? DUDE I AM SO THERE! Can we bring garlic and wood steaks and stuff?" Robin asked excitedly.

Nightwing tried but couldn't stifle a laugh at the energetic teenager. Had he ever been that young?

"Sure kiddo, bring the whole Van Helsing kit if ya want." Nightwing teased. "Just hurry it up. Nightfall is in half an hour. What say we wrap this case up for the big guy tonight so he really can go out on a date for a change?"

"Then its- Dracula be gone, you're breath is too strong…wait... come back... you need a garlic rack…" Robin chanted as the two left the safety of the Batcave for their hunt in the night.

VVVVV To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Batman/Nightwing:  
Death of Innocence

Part 3

By: Shannyn Grayson Ivy

"Are we clear on your level of participation?" Batman asked Batgirl. He was obviously having reservations about including the girl in the night's hunt.

"Clear." Batgirl answered obediently.

"You're name is Mysti Moran, age 17. You are here for a singing audition. Tyzan1895 will be interviewing you. If ANYTHING seems out of place you are to immediately get out of there. I'll give you ten minutes." Batman stated firmly.

"Ten." Batgirl confirmed.

"No heroics. If Tyzan is who I think he is…watch your back." Batman warned in a no nonsense tone.

"Who?" Batgirl asked.

"I think Tyzan and a vampire by the name of Sabyr are one in the same. A few years ago, Sabyr and I had a run in. It didn't end well." Batman recalled. The expression on his face warned Batgirl not to ask too many questions. Still, it was…unusual…for Batman to give this type of reaction. The teenage girl's interest was piqued.

"Get away?" Batgirl asked. Her head slightly cocked, Batgirl inspected Batman's response.

"Yes. I failed to capture him. I did manage to run him out of Gotham but not before he killed several children and turned several others. The task of finding the turned children and releasing them from his hold fell upon me. I don't know…if I can go through that again." Batman answered honestly.

"Kill them?" Batgirl asked surprised and confused. Her mentor had made it very clear they were NEVER to kill.

"They were already dead, Cass. I had to end their suffering. Free their souls. Bring closure to the families." Batman tried to explain as much to himself as to his young partner.

"Haunt you." Batgirl ascertained.

"Yes. They haunt me. And Iwon't lose _you _to him." Batman vowed.

A dressed to the nines, drop dead gorgeous teenage girl stood before him, smiling. Oracle had done an excellent job of making the tomboyish Batgirl into a shining star. Of course, it couldn't have been that difficult. Cassandra had a natural beauty that just seemed to radiate.

"WHAT?" Batman asked annoyed at her scrutiny.

"No worry." Batgirl reassured Batman. Whether either had wanted him to or not, Batman had become the father figure in Batgirl's life. Though neither spoke of it, both were very aware of how close they had become. On an impulse Cassandra reached up and placed an appreciative kiss on Batman's cheek.

"Just don't give me anything to worry about…" Batman grumbled as Batgirl made her way into the closed nightclub.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Two grave robbers, a purse snatcher who beats up little old ladies and…" Robin complained.

"And a partridge in a pear tree." Nightwing teased.

"VERY FUNNY." Robin growled.

"Oh come on kid. We knew tailing the Bat was going to be…a challenge." Nightwing answered with a smile.

"A CHALLENGE? That's like the biggest understatement of the friggin' year!" Robin shouted.

"Watch that mouth or Alfred will have your hide." Nightwing warned as the two entered the cave.

"You say it." Robin retorted.

"Well I shouldn't. And I DON'T in front of Alfred." Nightwing warned.

"What is it that you do not do in front of me, Master RICHARD?" Alfred asked sternly.

"Oh man. He called you Richard. You are sooooo busted." Robin proclaimed wide-eyed.

"Uh…hi Alfred." Nightwing answered sheepishly.

Alfred stood feather duster in hand, eyebrow raised, ready to set his charges back on the straight and narrow.

"I was…just explaining to the kid here that we don't…" Nightwing paused looking to Robin for help.

"That we don't…complain…about Batman…in front of you." Robin stumbled.

"I see. Well perhaps that _is_ best." Alfred answered going back to his nightly chores.

The two looked at each other and resisted the urge to give the other a high five slap.

"Wing, we didn't even get close to Batman, all night." Robin said disappointedly. Undressing quickly the teenager had to get back home before he was discovered missing.

"How can you say that?" Nightwing teased. "What about when we came up on those gang members that were lined up in the alley awaiting ambulances?" Nightwing interjected with a grin. "I'd say we just missed pop then."

"That WAS cool!" Robin laughed.

"See there." Nightwing answered and slapped Robin on the back.

"See ya later, bro." Robin grinned but then stopped. Alfred with mop and bucket in tow clearly had him blocked. Robin exchanged a look with Nightwing, both realizing there was no way out.

"Young gentlemen in my care do not use foul language nor do they lie or disrespect their mentor. I believe the two of you have earned cave cleaning detail for the remainder of the month." Alfred spoke sternly.

"Yes Alfred." Nightwing answered respectfully. He glanced at Robin as though mentally nudging him to do the same.

"Yes Alfred." Robin repeated dutifully.

"Alfred, it's a school night. Is it okay if I do it tonight and let the kid get home?" Nightwing asked. An appreciative smile crossed Robin's face.

"No." Alfred answered sternly. "You two got into this together and you will be corrected…together."

Robin sighed and Nightwing gave him a half hearted smile. "Sorry kid."

"This blows." Robin retorted and froze when he saw the look Nightwing gave him.

"For both our sakes kid, just mop. Don't talk. Just mop…" Nightwing growled.

XXXXXXXXXX

A shrill scream went through Batman's very soul. His perch outside the nightclub instantly abandoned, a size eleven boot forcefully knocked down the locked door. There he found Batgirl, her black mini skirt torn and a dazed look on her angelic features.

"Cassandra!" Batman screamed out and crossed the length of the room within a second's span.

"Tssk. And she told me her name was Mysti…" A deeply amused voice announced from the shadows.

"You have me. Release her." Batman hissed.

"Why should I? I have you both." An overconfident voice proclaimed.

"Because if you don't, there's no pulling me off you…" Batman answered with a confidence of his own.

"Batman, I had almost forgotten how entertaining you are. Just to show you that there are indeed no hard feelings from our past encounters…I will grant your request." Sabyr promised and then softly whispered to Batgirl. Double blinking and swaying, Cassandra slowly came out of the trance.

"Batman!" Batgirl yelped out frightened. Never before had an enemy come so close to destroying her.

"It's alright now. I've got this. You go." Batman answered composed.

"NO!" Batgirl shouted. Her fright now forgotten, replaced with anger. She would not leave Batman alone with this fiend.

"Such loyalty, how do you do it, Batman?" Sabyr asked rhetorically.

"He no bite." Batgirl hissed. Her hands on her slender hips, fire danced in her dark eyes.

Sabyr laughed, a little too loudly, at her clever remark. "She is lovely Batman. Simply divine…" Sabyr noted, licking his lips to make his point, as well as to get a rise from his opponent.

"You SONOFA…" Batman shouted and was engaged in battle before Batgirl could stop him….

XXXXXXXXXX To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Batman/Nightwing:

Death of Innocence

Part 4

By: Shannyn Grayson Ivy

Batman awoke to find himself in chains, how long he had been unconscious and his new location a mystery. The dark room was only barely illuminated from a light that shown from an adjacent room. Listening intently, Batman ascertained that he was, at this point, the only person there. Trying the chains that bound him, Batman found them to be quite sufficient. So much so that attempting to get out of them was little more than a waste of energy. Noting that his utility belt was missing, he cursed softly under his breath. Alone in a den of vampires with no belt… beautiful, he mused.

When the door opened, Batman was disappointed that it didn't creek like it did in the best horror movies. He only had a moment to consider that however, before a pack of the beasts were gathered around him. Without flipping on the light, they examined their prey.

"He looks good." One of the females noted.

"Yes, good enough to eat…" The other female remarked and together they laughed at their 'joke'.

"Ladies, you are making our guest uncomfortable." A deep voice chastised them. Their laughing stopped but not the predator looks that they cast Batman's way. The owner of the voice stepped into Batman's view. He too was looking the Batman up and down with extreme pleasure in his eyes.

"Sabyr." Batman growled. "WHERE IS SHE?" Batman demanded to know. Though his head was spinning he could tell Batgirl was nowhere in immediate sight.

"Ah. While I was busy throwing you about like a rag doll, she ran to save herself. So much for loyalty, I guess you should have bitten her after all." Sabyr remarked amused.

Batman breathed a sigh of relief. If Batgirl had ran then she had went for help. He had only to hold out until it arrived.

"I must admit I am pleased to see you again, Detective…" The dark figure whispered in Batman's ear. Fighting to stay conscious, Batman answered the strange voice with all the rage within him.

"This is MY CITY!" Batman's voice boomed. "You raped and killed those children and you are going to pay for it!" Batman promised. Inwardly he fought to block the screams of all the young innocent lives lost. He had heard their pleas to be avenged in his nightmares. Lady Justice cried out for those who died and for those loved ones left behind. Left behind…there was no worse feeling on earth. Of that Batman was certain.

"I'm going to impale you with a stake from one of the victim's coffins. Then I'm going to hold you up and have a little sunrise barbeque in their honor." Batman scowled.

"You are hardly in the position to make threatens. And they were hardly children. More like young women in need of the right man to bring about their blossoming." The voice bragged, obviously pleased with his kills. "Perhaps, I can do the same for young Cassandra…" Sabyr taunted, standing just out of range for Batman to lunge at him.

"Why don't you come over here and say that?" Batman dared with a dangerous growl.

"I think not. Instead, I believe I will allocate the duty to someone else. Someone you know, I believe." Sabyr answered and enjoyed Batman's surprised look when his former protégé entered the room.

"Nightwing?" Batman asked alarmed. All hopes of a rescue now dashed, Batman had to come to terms with his enormous guilt. If he had not brought Batgirl into this then she could not have alerted Nightwing…

"Hello, Batman…" Nightwing answered. He stood propped against the doorframe, staring at his former partner with no emotion.

Batman lunged at Sabyr with all the fury he possessed. To Sabyr's surprise, he was standing a little closer to Batman than he realized. As quickly as Batman had Sabyr in his grasp, Nightwing was between them, pulling Batman away.

"That's not wise, Batman." Nightwing stated coolly.

Out of breath, his face flushed with anger Batman obeyed Nightwing without a struggle. Nightwing's hand remained rested on Batman's chest at the shoulder, silently holding him down.

"Nightwing is my new lieutenant." Sabyr bragged.

Batman's gaze took in everything about Nightwing's new transformation. There was no mistaking the difference in him. He had in fact been 'turned'. Batman said nothing. He refused to give Sabyr the satisfaction of knowing how badly this hurt him. If Nightwing were in fact his new lieutenant then that meant he had to with go the initiation ritual of Sabyr's pack. Meaning he had been raped as well as bitten. Rage engulfed Batman at the thought and once again he was attempting to attack the monster in front of him. Nightwing had his hands full trying to hold him back.

"For what you have done to him…" Batman growled and then continued in a scream, "I WILL KILL YOU!" Despite the fact that Batman could not reach him, Sabyr still took a few steps backwards.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Batman. You were to be offered an esteemed position in my organization… but alas, I suppose it wasn't to be. Nightwing, you know what you have to do." Sabyr commanded delighting in Batman's pained expression.

"Yes, Sabyr." Nightwing answered. Moving closer, pinning Batman against the wall.

"Night...wing…" Batman whispered, unsure of what more to say.

"He is my master Batman. I must obey." Nightwing explained as a two-toned glove gently removed Batman's cowl.

"NO! You are your own master. The one thing I've always admired about you is your free spirit. It's WHO you are. He CAN'T take that from you. Don't let him…" Batman implored.

Nightwing's blue eyes looked directly into Batman's and he felt his own resolve weakening. A hypnotic trance engulfed Batman to the point he felt he could no longer fight. As Nightwing took Batman's face into his hands, Batman shivered. The continued eye contact showed Batman of Nightwing's conflicting emotions. As Nightwing's warm lips met Batman's he understood. Nightwing wasn't yet in their total control. The warmth of his body pressed against Batman told him that although bitten, Nightwing was still very much alive. And if he was alive, he could be saved…

"Nightwing…"

Warm kisses worked their way down to the Batman's now exposed neck. As Nightwing continued to lick and kiss, Batman knew he would only get one shot at saving the person who meant the most to him. One scratch of a signature vampire tooth, and Batman's exposed skin began to bleed. Batman closed his eyes, fighting to regain his own will. Nightwing's nose nestled in the crook of Batman's neck and seemed to be absorbing the scent of him. The warmth of his tongue ran across the bloody trail on Batman's neck and then his hot kiss was once again on Batman's lips. Batman could taste his own blood and sense Nightwing's growing excitement.

"Dick…"

Taking full advantage of his new strength, Nightwing gave one tug on Batman's wrists and the chains that held him were now broken. Batman opened his eyes, confused. Too weak to stand on his own, Batman fell against Nightwing who lowered him slowly to the floor.

Sabyr shot Nightwing an encouraging look and the females came to rest on either side of Nightwing, running their hands over his athletic body.

"Take him…" The radiant blonde whispered in his ear. "Take him, like I took you…"

Batman breathed a sigh of relief. If the pretty blonde was the one who had turned Nightwing then he hadn't been raped by Sabyr after all.

"Do it baby!" The smaller brunette was chanting.

Nightwing leaned down over Batman with a gleam in his eyes. Batman realized that he had gotten past his reluctance and was now going for the kill. The thought that his life would end at the hands of his son was something Batman had never imagined.

Batman felt himself being taken into Nightwing's arms, with Nightwing kneeling on the floor. Something hard was pressed into Batman's hand though he didn't immediately register it.

"Take it Batman." Nightwing whispered. "Do what you have to do."

Puzzled by Nightwing's words, Batman looked down to see a sharpened wooden stake placed in his right hand.

"NO!" Batman cried out and dropped the stake as though it had burned him. "I won't hurt you son."

"Then you will die." Nightwing answered honestly.

"We all die son. It's how we live and we love that counts." Batman answered softly. His shaking hands touched Nightwing's face and pushed away that one strand of errant hair that always seemed to have a mind of its own.

As Nightwing leaned in closer to Batman's body, Nightwing's right and left fists flew upwards at the same moment, hitting both females in the face. Before they had time to register what happened, Nightwing had grabbed the wooden stake and broke it in half impaling each of the girls with it. As they fell to the floor with a scream, Sabyr was there to take on his new adversary. Flipping backwards and landing on his hands, Nightwing delivered a kick to Sabyr's chest that would have crushed the ribs of a normal man. Sabyr flew backwards and Nightwing used the precious seconds that Sabyr was taken by surprise to toss Batman the last remaining stake for protection.

"You disappoint me, Nightwing." Sabyr hissed, now standing before Nightwing as though he had never been touched. Nightwing however hadn't fared as well. The entire weight of the world seemed to be on his chest and he gasped heavily, doubling over from the pain.

"I _am_ your master, Nightwing. You can never hurt me. Any injury you bring to me only comes back to you tenfold." Sabyr explained with satisfaction. Walking past the pained hero, Sabyr reached for Batman, unaware of his hidden weapon.

"Stay away from him!" Nightwing screamed, slamming into Sabyr's side, sending them both crashing to the floor. As the two scuffled, Batman took the steak and imbedded it in the upper portion of Sabyr's spine, approximately where his heart should have been. As he did so, Batman was horrified when it was Nightwing who cried out in pain.

Batman reached for Nightwing as Sabyr growled and attempted to pull the steak from his back. Lifting Nightwing, Batman saw blood coming from his back in the same spot that he had staked Sabyr.

"What the hell?" Batman asked observing the wound. Then Sabyr's words came back to him 'You can't hurt me. Any injury you bring to me only comes back on _you_ tenfold.'

"Oh GOD, what have I done?" Batman whispered. Nightwing's blood was now soaking through his costume. Batman turned expecting to have to get past Sabyr but to his surprise, the room was now empty and the stake lay unceremoniously on the floor.

"Come on, we're getting out of here." Batman spoke softly as he lifted Nightwing into his arms. Standing wasn't easy and the extra weight made it that much harder, still Batman made his way to the front door, only to hear Nightwing scream as he opened it.

Thrashing and Screeching, Nightwing attempted to escape Batman's arms. Confused, Batman backed away from the door in an attempt to calm his son.

"Dick, what…?"

"Burns…Bruce...it ...burns." Dick exclaimed in a raspy voice.

Batman turned to look at the door and realized the sun's rays were coming through the bottom. _Daylight. Oh, God._

"It's going to be okay." Batman reassured his partner, his friend, his son as he wrapped him from head to toe in his fire resistant cape.

"Bruce…leave me." Nightwing pleaded. "I...I'm one of them now."

"NOT an option Chum. You're coming home where you belong. Together we'll figure this out."

"What if…I'm not human anymore?" Nightwing asked, trying to mask his emotions.

"You just saved my life by pretending to go along with them. Despite overwhelming pain you went against the master vampire. That makes you alright in my book, kiddo. No matter what, you're still my son. End of discussion." Batman answered using 'the voice', leaving no room for further argument.

XXXXXXXXXX To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Batman/Nightwing:

Death of Innocence

Pt. 5

By: Shannyn Grayson Ivy

"OHBOYOHBOYOHBOY….This is sooooooo not happening!" The panicked voice of Robin filled Nightwing's semi conscious ears. His surrogate little brother had found out the truth about who…er…rather _what_ he now was. Nightwing winced at the thought. He had hoped to spare the kid that news. Being a bloodthirsty, pointy-toothed monster was a little hard to hide however, Nightwing mused.

Forcing his body to sit upright on the bed, Nightwing propped himself up on his elbows. His head aching, great concentration was given to focusing. Every sound and scent in the elegant manor raised up to consume him. Feeling weak and tired yet vitally animated at the same time, Nightwing turned his head until he found the hyperventilating youth near the bedroom's bay window.

"Hey, Tim...bo." Nightwing greeted as casually as he could muster. Nightwing attempted to stand but decided against the idea when a wave of dizziness overcame him and the room and his stomach did summersaults at the same time.

"Woah… Guess I'll lie back down." Nightwing muttered. Robin said nothing choosing to watch the man before him with guarded interest.

"Come over here kid, I need to talk to you." Nightwing asked softly. When no reply was given, Nightwing sighed heavily.

"Geesh. I'm not gonna bite you Timmy! Forcryingoutloud." Nightwing shouted annoyed. Robin came to stand beside the bed but still kept an adequate distance. Nightwing didn't really blame him. How was the kid supposed to react to having a vampire over to the house for a sleepover?

"Okay, I get the message. You don't want to get to close. Actually, its better that you don't for both of us. By medical standards I'm still alive Tim but I don't know for how long. I'm no longer human. DO NOT make the mistake of thinking I'm your brother. I'm not anymore. I'm some kind of freakin' monster now. If the big guy can't come up with a cure, this thing could turn horribly ugly. IF that happens, I need to know I can count on you to do what has to be done." Nightwing explained and watched with sadness as recognition filled the young boy's eyes.

"Do…you…mean…?" Robin stuttered.

"Yes. If this all gets out of hand I need to know you'll set my soul free. Batman can't. He'll never be able to bring himself to do it. He's never going to give up on a cure. Even in my death and beyond he will fight to keep me at his side. I love him for that but I can't risk hurting him or anyone else. Promise me, Tim." Nightwing pleaded.

Robin looked into Nightwing's blue eyes and held his breath. How could he make such a promise?

"Why? Why me?" Robin questioned.

"Because you're my second." Nightwing attempted to explain. Why couldn't the room be still just for a damn minute?

"Your second?" Robin asked, noting the paleness of Nightwing's skin and the weakness in his eyes.

"My Lieutenant. The ONLY one I can trust this to. If I have to go kiddo, I want it to come from you." Nightwing divulged gently, trying hard to fight back the emotion raging through him.

Robin's eyes moistened but for Nightwing's sake he would not break down. "I've got your back bro…."

XXXXXXXXXX

Dick felt her presence long before she spoke. He had begged Batman not to call her. WHY? Why had he betrayed him? Dick lay on the bed pretending to be asleep. The last thing he wanted was to see the look of horror on her face.

From the doorway, Barbara looked in quietly. All her instincts told her that the strange phone call Batman had made to her alter ego Oracle earlier that morning had been about her lover. True to Batman's character he had divulged no personal information but she remained one of the few people Batman could not fool. He had been deeply troubled, seeking information about Vampires and more specifically how to cure one. She had followed up with phone calls to the rest of the Bat Clan. Robin and Batgirl were both easily accounted for. A call to Metropolis had assured her that Superman was in no immediate danger. That only left the one person she had not been able to get in touch with all day…

"Dick I know you're awake." Barbara called to him softly.

Dick sighed and turned in the opposite direction of where she lovingly waited. She sighed louder and maneuvered the wheelchair alongside the bed. Determined to handle whatever Bruce and Dick where trying to keep from her.

"Babs, please, just go away." Dick implored.

"Nope. For better or worse remember?" She asked, hopeful that he would turn to her.

"We aren't married Babs." Dick spoke softly, his voice laced with regret.

"Aren't we? You tenderly spoke the wedding vows under a starry sky and promised me your heart forever. And I remember EVERY word. Better or worse was definitely in there…" Barbara assured him. Her hand reached for him only to have Dick pull away when he felt the touch.

"That was a loooooong time ago baby." Dick whispered.

"Are you saying you don't still feel that way?" Barbara baited and pulled herself onto the bed. Dick knew he shouldn't allow himself to be so close to her and yet….

Before she knew what was happening Dick was kissing her fervently. The change in his demeanor both frightened and excited her. It wasn't like him to be so presumptuous.

"Whoa. I don't want to have to explain to Alfred what we are doing up here." Barbara joked lightly. Dick pulled back only slightly and looked into her worried eyes.

Impassioned hands ran the length of Barbara's body, growing needier with each passing second.

"What's got into you?" Barbara asked before she thought.

"I'm different now. You can be…different… too." Dick rasped between hot kisses.

"Meaning?" Barbara asked.

"Meaning I have powers now. I can give that power…share it…with you." Dick explained becoming more aroused. Suddenly he lay on top of her his voice muffled into the skin on her neck.

"Barbara…What if?" Dick asked and then took a deep breath. "What if I told you I could give you immortality…could give you back… the ability to walk? Would you want that?"

"Not enough to sell my soul for it- if that's what you mean." Barbara spat back. Surprised by the boldness of the question she had given a knee-jerk reaction to the sensitive topic. Still her answer was a true one. Dick turned away, all hopes of being with his love dashed. He couldn't blame her. He was a monster. Who in their right mind would love him now?

"I think we just got divorced…" Dick mumbled hotly. Barbara, realizing she had hurt him, lowered her head in an attempt to hide threatening tears.

"Dick…I…" Barbara began.

"NO. I really think you should GO, while your nice little soul's still intact." Dick growled and pushed her just hard enough to dump her callously to the floor.

"RICHARD!" Alfred yelled. The voice stopped Dick cold. Embarrassed by what he had just done, Dick darted to the master bathroom, slammed the door and locked himself inside.

"Miss Barbara are you alright?" Alfred asked concerned. Instantly he was beside her, helping her up.

"I'm alright Alfred." Barbara answered shaken.

"Please forgive him, he is not himself." Alfred tried to explain.

"Forgive him? Why should I? Oh! That's right!_ Your_ precious Bruce and Dick NEVER do ANYTHING wrong!" Barbara screamed and pushed away from Alfred. She had to leave this house, they were all crazy!

Alfred said nothing further as Barbara pushed by him and made her way to the hallway. Furious, she came very close to running over the teenager that had come to see what all the commotion was about.

"Barbara? What happened?" Tim asked alarmed.

"He…divorced me." Barbara shot back sarcastically.

"Huh?" Tim asked confused. He looked to Alfred and saw that he too had no idea what she was talking about.

"Ask him! But I recommend that you don't do it in close quarters." Barbara hissed her warning and left a perplexed teenager behind.

XXXXXXXXXX

Forty-five minutes later a stressed Dick Grayson exited the master bathroom. His eyes were red and swollen, almost as if he had been crying. Tim cringed inwardly at the thought.

"You okay?" Tim asked and immediately felt stupid. Of course Dick wasn't okay. It was killing Tim to think that Dick might not ever be okay again.

"Yeah." Dick answered half heartedly.

"I know, stupid thing to say, duh." Tim chastised himself in front of his surrogate brother.

"It's okay kid." Dick answered with sympathy. He knew the kid was having a hard time dealing with all that had been going on.

"What I meant to say was – is there anything I can do? Anything I can get you?" Tim stammered.

"As a matter of fact you can. I need a little something brought up from the cave…"

XXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on?" Batman shouted as he ran up the stairs and down the impossibly long hall towards Dick's room. Dick's screams were getting louder and more animalistic by the second. From the doorway, Tim yelped and Batman's blood ran cold.

Bolting inside the room Batman had expected to find Nightwing attacking Robin. Instead, Nightwing was on the other side of the room, a heavyweight chain attached to Nightwing's neck and secured on the other end to the studs within the wall. Angry that his son was in chains Bruce turned to Tim with fire in his eyes.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Bruce accused.

"No…not me…" Tim responded, shocked that Bruce would even consider that he would hurt Dick.

"Then where did he get the chain?!" Bruce shouted angrily.

"Dick…made me bring it to him…he was afraid of hurting us." Tim explained. Visibly shaken, Tim tried his best not to look directly at Nightwing. The transformation was downright scary as hell but even more than that, seeing Nightwing in pain made it hard for Tim to breath.

Bruce ran to the doorway of the bathroom, just barely out of Dick's reach on the chain. He had to help his son.

"Stay…away!" Dick growled. His half naked body glistened from the constant sweat dripping from him. Highly agitated, Dick paced back and forth looking more monster than man.

Bruce took a deep breath and held it. Seeing his son in this condition was a hard thing to watch. Dick was exhausted and starving. He had refused human food and the supplemented animal blood had made him physically sick and half crazy. Making his decision, Bruce turned back to the anxious teenager.

"Tim, I want you to go downstairs. Keep Alfred and Leslie out of here for a little while. Can you do that for me?" Bruce asked in a soothing voice. He knew Tim was frightened. The last thing he needed was to spook the boy now.

"Why? What…what are you going to do?" Tim asked his eyes large with fear.

"Relax. I'm only going to calm him down. I can't do that with an audience. Will you help me?" Bruce asked again. This time he placed a gentle hand on Tim's shoulder, squeezing it for support.

"Su...ure." Tim's voice shook. He took one last look toward Dick and then bolted out of the room as if he had been shot out of a cannon. Bruce went behind him locking the bedroom door. Dick let out a primal scream and fell to his knees. No longer being able to stand Dick's pain, Bruce gently went to him well aware of what the consequences would be.

"NOOOO!" Dick screamed and tried to push Bruce away. Bruce saw the pain in his son's eyes and decided more than ever that he had made the right decision.

"Bruce…please…NO." Dick pleaded. Bruce pulled the younger man to him despite all of Dick's protest.

"Listen to me! You have to feed!" Bruce ordered and placed his arm in front of Dick's hungry mouth. Dick shivered and then became very still. Understanding what Bruce was offering, Dick closed his eyes and rested his hands, one on Bruce's wrist the other on Bruce's shoulder.

"I'm sorrrrry." Dick sobbed and then took Bruce's flesh into his mouth. Bruce winced from the pain but refused to cry out. An odd sensation overtook him. It was as if time itself were halted. He became keenly aware of Dick's masculine form as the rhythm of Dick's breathing mixed with his own. The pain felt oddly sensual, even intoxicating. Bruce had no idea how long Dick feed from him. His reality now entranced, he was aware only that the heartbeat that had at first pounded in his ears, had now grown impossible faint. Still, he made no attempt at sound. Bruce felt something calling to him, peaceful and soft. He was safe it seemed to say, safe and free at last. Bruce let himself relax to the point that he was susceptible to the calling. An almost willingness overcame him, so this was death…

Realizing that Bruce had completely stopped moving, Dick fought within himself to release him. His newfound keen hearing told him that Bruce's heart rate was declining fast. Still the hunger and desire burned inside him. As Dick gorged on the life saving liquid flowing in Bruce's veins, visions of the past filled his senses. His mind drifted and images of a frightened boy calmed and cared for by a large bat consumed every facet of his memory. From sight to touch and smell, Dick could feel his father figure's love. So engrossed in the power of it, Dick almost failed to notice that the man he held had stopped breathing.

_Oh my God_! Dick's mind raced as he was emotionally shocked into releasing Bruce. Immediately he started mouth to mouth only to find that he had covered Bruce's face in blood from the attempt.

"HELP! Somebody HELP ME!" Dick screamed and again tried to force life back into Bruce's body. When no one came to help after several seconds, Dick used all his newly gained strength to pull the chain from the wall, freeing him. Scooping up Bruce's body, Dick busted through the bedroom door instead of unlocking it, not wanting to take the time to even slow down that much. Within seconds he was downstairs, standing in the middle of the kitchen with Bruce limp in his arms and blood dripping from both of their mouths.

"MY WORD!" Alfred screamed and ran to them taking Bruce from Dick's arms. Tim ran from the study when he heard Alfred's scream. His mind did not want to believe what he was seeing. As Alfred started mouth to mouth all the fear and anger and hurt came crashing down on the youth and he found himself beating into the bare chest of his surrogate brother.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Tim screamed and continued hitting Dick as hard as he could. The physical blows now were comparable to a gnat hitting a human's chest over and over. Dick had received that much strength and power from Bruce's gift of life.

Sickened by the act he had committed, Dick pushed passed Tim and was gone from human sight before either Tim or Alfred could stop him…

XXXXXXXXXX To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

Batman/Nightwing:

Death of Innocence

Pt. 6

By: Shannyn Grayson Ivy

Nightwing, perched high above the streets of Gotham, watched the passerby's with melancholy. Loneliness engulfed the hero as he fought to come to grips with the brutality in his soul. Of all people, Nightwing had brought suffering to the one that meant the most to him. Batman. No, not even Batman… Bruce Wayne, his father.

Nightwing sighed. He had to put that behind him now. Alfred would take care of Bruce. He had to concentrate on stopping Sabyr. Not for himself. To Nightwing it was no longer about his life. He had to kill Sabyr to keep Bruce from becoming a monster. He realized that Sabyr only kept him alive to torment Batman. That vanity was going to cost Sabyr everything. Nightwing vowed, with a gargoyle as his witness, to use every ounce of humanity left in his soul to bring Sabyr down.

Light footprints, that few others would have ever heard, interrupted Nightwing's thoughts. His body stilled, leaving only the night's wind to make any movement. Just as Nightwing was about to turn and rip his opponent's head off, he heard a familiar tone of voice that seemed to saturate his heart with hope.

"Thought I'd find you here." A gruff sounding Batman whispered softly. Still visibly weak, Batman carefully made his way to sit down on the gargoyle, inches from where Nightwing had just sat. Nightwing remained standing, shocked at his mentor's versatility.

"How?" Nightwing stammered. By all rights the man before him should be dead.

"Easy. This has always been your favorite spot throughout the city." Batman answered, knowing that wasn't what Nightwing had meant.

"Bru…Batman…I…" Nightwing blurted out.

Batman held up a gloved hand to stop Nightwing's rush of guilt. "Enough of that. I'm alright…and…I'd do it again."

"Why?" Nightwing asked amazed.

"Same reason you stood up to Sabyr to save me. We're family. And family is all that matters." Batman proclaimed. He could feel Nightwing staring at him although he chose to look out towards the busy street rather than confront those pained blue eyes.

"Thank you." Nightwing whispered in a choked voice. It was clear he was overwhelmed. Nightwing found himself thankful that Batman could not see his face.

"I'm afraid I won't be much help to you for a day or so. At this point I would be more of a liability in a fight than any real help. However, I have briefed Robin, Batgirl and Oracle. Help is at your fingertips." Batman assured him.

"Robin hates me…" Nightwing stated sadly.

"No. He was…frightened. It has been hard for him. But he wants to do this for you… because you're family." Batman explained.

"And Oracle? Are you really going to tell me that SHE doesn't hate me?" Nightwing asked raising his voice.

"She could ONLY get that angry with you if she loved you. Remember that." Batman explained to his grasshopper with a smile.

"Yeahright." Nightwing growled but still he found himself tossing about Batman's logic. Maybe there was something to it.

"Well at least Cass still likes me." Nightwing stated sarcastically.

"Good thing too. She's one young lady you shouldn't tick off." Batman teased to ease Nightwing's tension.

"Yeah, that maybe true but she hasn't got anything on Babs…"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oracle, come in." Nightwing announced sounding very 'official'. Silence greeted his efforts.

"ORACLE…" Nightwing stated more gruffly. He didn't have time for these games. This time his com-link was flushed with loud static that burst through his now very sensitive ears. Ripping off the offending com-link, Nightwing cursed. Oddly enough, the curse brought back fond memories of Robin and the trouble they had gotten in with Alfred. Had it only been a week since that night? Had he really taken the kid out vampire hunting like it was some kind of game? The hunger raging through him told him it was no game. It was all far too real.

"Batgirl do you mind?" Nightwing asked of his companion for the night's hunt. Batgirl hit her com-link to act as a mediator.

"Oracle." Batgirl stated simply. "Report."

Nightwing placed his intercom back on, finding it still filled with static. Exasperated, he came to stand beside Batgirl, listening in from her headset.

"You tell that sonofa…" Oracle was saying. Nightwing rolled his eyes, motioning to Batgirl to hurry it up.

"No time. Must hunt Sabyr. Need Intel." Batgirl stated firmly.

"FINE. I cross referenced every book ever written on vampires. Funny but none mentioned a boyfriend 'dumping' his girlfriend onto the damn floor…" Oracle hissed.

"Oracle. Intel." Batgirl interjected, helping her friend to stay focused.

"Three locales. Cave on Grant Drive, abandoned warehouse on Sullivan Street and an old horror movie company that went out of business on Kelley Avenue. All are deserted enough and in the immediate vicinity of where victims have been found."

"Understood." Batgirl confirmed.

"Oh, and Cass… You tell that sonofa…BAT… to be careful. He's not all that- and a pint of blood- like he thinks he is…" Oracle warned.

Noting that his com-link was now back to working order, Nightwing decided to answer the remark himself.

"Copy that, Oracle." He answered coolly. "Nightwing OUT."

XXXXXXXXXX

"We have company…" Sabyr growled to his minions. His senses heightened by his vampirism, Sabyr planned to use it to his full advantage.

"The half-breed." Sabyr declared. The darkened cave seemed to come to life or at least to a sinister demented form of life. Each of Sabyr's followers waited for their instructions. Eager to do their master's bidding. "No one interferes. Nightwing is mine. And tonight I will force him to embrace his destiny by my side."

Nightwing boldly entered the hidden entrance of the enormous cave on Grant Drive. A densely grown forest hid the cave's existence from the rest of the world. Nightwing knew instantly that he had the right location. A thought crossed his mind to acknowledge it to the rest of the Bat crew; however the thought was quickly abandoned. Unwilling to put his family and friends at further risk, Nightwing knew the show down had to be between him and Sabyr alone. The price if he lost was all, his life and that of Batman's. For Batman's sake and for all the faith he had always placed in him, Nightwing vowed he would not fail.

"Congratulations, Nightwing. You stand before me strong and confident, the mark of true vampire. One, I might add who has tasted their true vocation…" Sabyr taunted knowing Nightwing's first feed could not have been easy for him, given that he was still clinging to his humanity.

The mention of the feed enraged Nightwing. Memories of Bruce unselfishly giving himself, risking everything for him, threatened to overcome Nightwing. He had to stay in control. Batman had always taught him to never fight angry. Well, it was far too late for that. The moment Bruce's life was put in jeopardy, Nightwing's anger erupted and it showed no signs of relenting.

"I'm here to take back my destiny, Sabyr." Nightwing growled, making a feral animalistic sound that radiated throughout the cavernous dwelling.

Approaching the entrance of the cave from out of the darkness, Sabyr moved into Nightwing's line of vision.

"You can try…" Sabyr taunted.

Although Sabyr's minions remained motionless, the threat their presence promised was strong. Intimidation and super human physical strength on his side, Sabyr inched toward Nightwing with certainty…

XXXXXXXXXX To be continued….


	7. Chapter 7

Batman/Nightwing:  
Death of Innocence

Pt. 7

By: Shannyn Grayson Ivy

Nightwing fought within himself not to show his opponent fear, a hard thing to accomplish when everything thing inside him screamed for him to run. The confidence his adversary showed might have psyched a lesser man into submission. In Nightwing's case, it only made him want to rip Sabyr apart all the more.

Sabyr circled him once, then twice, taunting him. Nightwing thought back to that night he had saved Batman. Sabyr had shown respect and even a small amount of fear towards Batman. If he feared Batman, then he was about to have a real problem. Batman wasn't to be Sabyr's worst nightmare. Nightwing was.

Waiting patiently for his challenger to make his move, Nightwing stood confident in his own right. As Sabyr lunged for Nightwing, he easily evaded capture. A series of defensive moves only were made by Nightwing as he blocked every attempt to subdue him. Remembering that any pain he brought to his 'master' would be mystically transferred to him as well, Nightwing chose to wear his opponent down both physically and emotionally. When the time was right, Nightwing would make the move to kill Sabyr. A move that he realized would most likely cost him his own life as well. For Batman's sake and the safety of the city, he was willing to take that chance.

Finally tired of the 'game', Sabyr stood back and admired the young hero. "You are truly a prize indeed. No wonder Batman is so taken with you…" Sabyr baited.

At the mention of Batman, Nightwing lost his concentration which was exactly what Sabyr had hoped. Before Nightwing could regain his composure, Sabyr was on him forcing him easily to the cave's floor.

Nightwing's struggle seemed to excite Sabyr all the more as he bared his teeth to his prey.

"Remember the night I turned you Nightwing?" Sabyr taunted once more. "You were so frightened. As my darling Krisinda took your body I drank of your blood…" Sabyr whispered into Nightwing's ear. "Remember? The pain, the fear…" Sabyr licked Nightwing's face. "The excitement?"

"Go to hell!" Nightwing spat and continued his fruitless struggle.

"I am your master. I could slay you effortlessly…" Sabyr explained. "Still, you show much promise. I think instead I will finish your transformation. Then I alone will own your soul and break that headstrong will of yours."

"You can try…" Nightwing warned.

Sabyr laughed at the boldness of the young man he held down. Once completely turned he would prove to be a valuable ally. Nightwing tried hard not to look directly into Sabyr's glowing red eyes. Still, despite his attempt he found Sabyr's trance to be unbreakable.

As Sabyr leaned his body solidly against Nightwing's the vampire felt something he had not expected. A Bat handled wooden dagger, Alfred's idea, had ejected itself automatically from the added shoulder pads in Nightwing's suit when pressure was applied to his chest cavity. The object impaled the right side of Sabyr's upper arm, causing both he and Nightwing to cry out simultaneously. The trance now broken, Nightwing seized what might be his only opportunity to escape. A solid kick to the chest tossed Sabyr aside and a second wooden dagger quickly found its way into Sabyr's left shoulder. Sabyr roared out an animalistic growl at the sudden jab, and although Nightwing too experienced the pain he had expected it. That gave him the edge. An edge he used to get out and away from Sabyr's reach.

As Nightwing retreated into the safety of the night, Sabyr's minions looked to their master for permission to pursue him.

"No! Let him go." Sabyr hissed. "I will be the one to take him. And I'm going to enjoy it…" Sabyr vowed.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Robin." Nightwing stated coolly. To Robin's young ears he didn't even sound like the same man he once called 'brother'.

"I need to know Batman's condition." Nightwing explained. Every attempt to mask his current pain from Robin was made. Robin's deafening silence confirmed Nightwing's worst fears.

"That bad?" Nightwing asked. For the first time he seemed to show concern. The thought of it flew all over Robin causing him to become enraged.

"What did you expect?! YOU did this to HIM! YOU!" Robin shouted. Although Nightwing could not see Robin over the comm.-link, he had an image of him pacing about around the cave. It was what Robin always did when he was really upset.

"Robin…I was… out of my head. You know I would never have hurt him otherwise…" Nightwing's voice, full now of the emotion he had hoped to hide, found its way into Robin's mind and heart. Yes, he did know Nightwing would never hurt Batman. None of this was Nightwing's fault; still Robin was at a loss to explain his anger.

"I…I…Know." Robin stuttered.

"I need to know if Bruce is injured, his right arm or his left shoulder?" Nightwing explained. He had to know if his injuries would extend to Batman as well.

"No. I'm here with him now. He's not injured. Why?" Robin asked confused.

Relieved Nightwing let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"I need you to hold on Robin. This will all be over soon." Nightwing promised.

"And if it's not, you want me to stake him with that phony Van Helsing movie prop you gave me?" Robin asked sarcastically.

"No. If it comes to _that_ Timmy, I'll take care of it myself." Nightwing vowed.

"Are you out of your mind?! You're going to kill Batman?!" Robin screamed. All this was like a bad horror movie that he just couldn't seem to wake up from.

"Yes, to both questions, Nightwing out."

XXXXXXXXXX

Incessant banging on Oracle's door at one-thirty a.m. was her first clue that it was going to be a long night. Surveillance cameras told her the story. The teenage wiz kid was standing outside her apartment screaming at the top of his lungs to be let in. Alarmed by his unusual behavior, Oracle opened the door with a flip of a switch on the console adjacent her vast computer networking. A young dark haired boy of sixteen ran to her before she could even get the door closed again.

"Barbara!" Tim cried out. Grabbing her wheelchair he turned her almost a full 180 degrees around.

"Slow down, kid. Boogey bat after you?" Barbara replied curtly.

"This is no joke, Babs. Dick…he's…" Tim stammered while trying to catch his breath.

"Dick's what? Has something happened to him? More than the obvious, I mean?" Barbara asked alarmed.

"He's going to kill Batman!" Tim gushed out.

"Woah. Waitaminute, where did you get that idea?" Barbara asked. Always thinking in terms of data location and recovery, Barbara flipped a million case scenario's through her mind. There must be a reference for this madness somewhere…

"He told me! If all this goes wrong- which nothing has gone right so far- then he is going to kill Bruce." Tim explained. It sounded ludicrous and frightening at the same time.

"Well that's a little vain isn't it?" Barbara asked. "_He _can be a vampire but Batman has to take a stake?"

"NO! He asked me to…Oh God; I need to sit down…" Tim answered, suddenly feeling overwhelmed.

"Tim! Look at me! Are you saying what I think you're saying?!" Barbara shouted.

"Uh huh." Tim answered, wishing he could untie the knots inside his stomach.

"When?" Barbara pressed.

"Dick said that Bruce couldn't go much longer without feeding and that he would need to feed again very soon. If he can't stop Sabyr then plan B comes into play. You don't understand Babs… I made a vow to always back Nightwing's play…" Tim rambled nervously.

"When?" Barbara demanded as she shook the boy.

"I…I…have to back Nightwing's play…" Tim gulped.

"Timmy…WHEN?" Barbara pleaded for an answer.

"If he can't take Sabyr, Babs we could lose them both…tonight."

XXXXXXXXXX To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Batman/Nightwing:  
Death of Innocence

Pt. 8

By: Shannyn Grayson Ivy

"Master Bruce…" Alfred spoke gently. His charge had been raging out of control, a sight that Alfred was not used to. Bruce Wayne was _always_ in control. Via his orders given by Master Bruce before he got to the ranting stage, Bruce had been taken to the cave and locked inside a large cage not unlike the animal cages at the circus.

"Miss Barbara is on the phone sir. She reports that Master Dick's intent is to go against the vampire tonight." Alfred informed Bruce from a safe distance away from the cage. He waited until Bruce could process what he was saying. At the mention of his son, Bruce somehow found the strength to fight off his demons and clear his head. Standing up to his full height of six feet, two inches tall, Bruce Wayne was once again a determined and focused man.

"He's not strong enough Alfred…he couldn't be. It's been a few days since his feed. He needs to replenish his strength. He needs…blood." Bruce explained, realizing the same was true of himself.

"What should we do to help him and yourself?" Alfred asked slyly. He knew Bruce would not accept help for himself, he might however accept it for Dick's sake.

"Tell Barbara…" Bruce attempted to speak only to find himself with a severe case of the shakes. He was growing weaker by the minute.

"Tell her to lure him to her apartment. There she has to find a way to reason with him. Have her make him a bloody Mary." Bruce answered and sat weakly back down on the cot inside his cage.

"Blood Mary, sir?" Alfred asked.

"A cocktail of blood, Alfred. It needs to be warm and fresh and…human." Bruce shuttered when he realized he too longed for the disgusting drink.

"I will relay the information on one condition sir that you too will partake of such a drink." Alfred spoke firmly. Bruce had been, to this point, adamant that he wasn't going to take such a step. He would rather die than become anything like the monster that was Sabyr. Still, his will to live was strong and his desire to help his son, even stronger.

"You win as usual, Alfred." Bruce proclaimed his surrender.

"Very good sir. Would you like a straw?" Alfred asked, applying his own unique dry sense of humor to the situation.

"Yes, please." Bruce answered with a half smile. "Oh and Alfred…"

"Sir?" Alfred queried.

"Make mine a VERY big glass…"

XXXXXXXXXX

"I don't think I'm up for this…" Tim answered anxiously.

"It's the only way to help Dick. We have to." Barbara explained. Her phone call to Alfred had given her hope. "Besides, it's too late to back out; I've already given him a distress call."

"The last time I saw him he was dripping with Bruce's blood. I don't want to see him… I don't know if I can ever see him again." Tim confessed.

"Gee, I've missed you too baby bat." Nightwing spat coldly. Barbara and Tim both jumped having been totally unaware of his presence.

"Dick…come over here. We need to talk to you…" Barbara ordered.

"The kid is squicked by me. Think I'll stick to the shadows." Nightwing answered with a chill to his voice. He stood just out of their sight behind the flowing blue and cream curtains just inside the sliding glass doors in Barbara's living room. The doors led to her patio, a scenic overlook, high above the city.

"We talked to Bruce. He says you have to feed." Barbara explained not realizing how those words would enflame him.

"NO! Never again!" Nightwing swore venomously.

"He suggested a bloody cocktail drink, fresh, warm blood to regain your strength. You're going to need it if you take on Sabyr again." Barbara stated firmly. Ever the voice of reason, Nightwing mused.

"Last I heard you were pissed at me. How do I know you aren't mixing it with holy water and a swig of garlic?" Nightwing asked dryly.

"You don't." Barbara challenged.

From behind the shadows Nightwing smiled. Was there any wonder why he loved this woman?

"What did you have in mind?" Nightwing asked. Despite himself he was curious about the idea.

"Tim and I each donate blood. Instead of into a bag it will go directly into a glass. You drink it right down, wipe your handsome face and be on your way…" Barbara purposed.

"Alright." Nightwing gave in. He had to get strength somehow. He only prayed he would be able to control himself when they gave the blood.

"Babs…" Nightwing interjected.

"Yes?" Barbara asked.

"Better make mine a VERY big glass…"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Dick…I know I've been weirded out. I'm…sorry. Give me a chance to make it up to you." Tim's big blue eyes bore into Nightwing.

"It's okay, Timbo. This whole thing weird's me out too. You don't have to make anything up to me. You haven't done anything wrong." Nightwing answered gently. With all the chaos he hadn't realized how badly it was affecting the little bird.

"I can help Dick. I NEED to help. Please." Tim pleaded.

"What did you have in mind?" Nightwing asked. From across the room Barbara looked pleased that the two were on better terms.

"Well for starters I have this list for you." Tim explained. "It's a list of different ways to kill vampires."

"Well that should come in handy." Nightwing praised the boy and began searching the list. Finishing up his 'energy' drink, Nightwing absent-mindedly wiped his mouth on his sleeve as his eyes darted through the list. Tim averted his eyes and tried not to shiver.

"There's a glitch though. There is no way to know which one's are true and which are myths." Tim warned.

"Until last week I thought it was all a myth…" Nightwing whispered. Tim and Barbara exchanged saddened looks.

"Okay kid, what have we got? Let's see…

-stuff his mouth with garlic and cut off his head

-sunlight

-pierced through the heart preferably with ash or aspen stake

-running water

-beheaded- then cut the heart out- then burn the body, dispersing the ashes

-Crucifix, not a cross, but only if you are a true believer in Jesus Christ

-burning the body completely to ashes

-silver stakes, spears and daggers

-submersion in Holy water or wine

"There are others but these seem to be the most common." Tim explained.

"Never thought I would be studying how to kill someone." Nightwing commented bleakly.

"Dick… This vampire told you that whatever you do to him comes back on you. Correct?" Tim asked.

"Yes. Hurts like hell too." Nightwing added.

"Babs and I couldn't find any such reference." Tim explained.

"What are you saying? That I imagined all that pain?" Nightwing asked heatedly.

"Not imagined Dick… it's like the trance thing they do. It's mind control. A defense mechanism to keep their prey from fighting back."

"Kid, the pain was REAL and the wound was REAL." Nightwing protested.

"Yes, in your mind it was." Barbara interjected having listened to the conversation.

"Bruce was there! He saw the wound!" Nightwing all but shouted.

"Bruce saw the wound because he was in the immediate proximity of the vampire. He too was under its control." Barbara argued.

"Okay even if all that is true… no matter what I do to him I still 'feel' the effects. If my mind and body believe it then the end result is the same…" Nightwing reasoned.

"Yes. So try to kill him in the gentlest way possible. And there is a possibility that when he dies your heart will stop." Barbara rationalized.

"Great. This all just gets better and better…" Nightwing growled.

XXXXXXXXXX To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Batman/Nightwing:

Death of Innocence

Pt. 9

By: Shannyn Grayson Ivy

"Nightwing." Batgirl paged over the comm.-link. Since finding the abandoned warehouse truly abandoned and the horror movie company just that, a horrible movie set, Batgirl had been reassigned to the Batcave by Nightwing. A first line of defense should Sabyr make a play for Batman. It looked as though his concern was justified.

"Report Batgirl." Nightwing responded.

"He's here." Batgirl stated and tried not to show any fear.

"Status?" Nightwing inquired.

"Her status is the same as that of the old man and the Bat at the moment. I would call their status…code 'red'." Sabyr goaded.

"If you hurt them Sabyr I promise you will experience a million deaths and a million types of hell…" Nightwing guaranteed the aggressor.

"That's what I like about you Nightwing. You get straight to the point. Now I'll get to mine. Be here in five minutes or less or your little family 'bites' the dust…" Sabyr promised.

Nightwing growled as the comm.-link went dead. One way or another it would end tonight.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well I know you all need enlightenment so let me help you…" Sabyr explained as if to a child. "Nightwing will be here momentarily so I'm afraid I'll have to ask the pretty young lady and decrepit old man to step into the cage with the Bat."

Sabyr opened the door to the cage only slightly. The last thing he wanted was Batman loose when his quarry arrived. Alfred and Cassandra stepped reluctantly inside. Not because of any fear of the Batman but because they could not help Nightwing if they were Sabyr's captives.

"He's coming for you. I've never seen him like this…" Batman baited and watched with satisfaction as Sabyr listened intently. "I truly don't know if I can stop him from killing you." Batman warned. A cold calculated laugh escaped from Sabyr. Nightwing kill him? The bat must have lost his sanity; it could be the only explanation.

"You are in deep denial Batman, for I am not the one in danger tonight." Sabyr retorted.

"Aren't you?" Batman asked confidently. From inside the cage Alfred and Batgirl themselves put up a front of confidence. If they had any doubts that Nightwing would prevail they kept them deep within.

Sabyr seemed to ponder the thought and then smiled at Batman, looking him up and down as if he were a yummy treat.

"If he's as good as you say then perhaps we should exploit his relationship with you…" Sabyr announced, opening the cage he pulled out a protesting Batman.

"Damn you Sabyr…" Batman growled.

"Damned Batman?" Sabyr laughed. "Yes. I am. Now you and yours will be as well."

Sabyr licked his lips. He had been waiting for the fall of the Bat for far too long. He had originally only taken Nightwing in his sights to push Batman's buttons. How was he to know that Nightwing would be as formidable as the Bat himself?

Batman stopped struggling as Sabyr's eyes glowed red. A calmness came over him and he stood, statue straight and perfectly still unable to fight off Sabyr's trance. Pulling off Batman's mask, Sabyr placed an arm around the back of Batman's neck, dipping it and pulling the pulsating Batman to him. He would drink of his blood, he would revel in it. Just as Sabyr's mouth was about to taste his victory, a well placed projectile pounded Sabyr on the head, a second hit landed on his face. Enraged, Sabyr turned his attention to the cage. The object thrown had been the old man's shoes.

"Looks as if you just volunteered to be first." Sabyr roared. "I usually don't drink tired old blood but in your case old man it will be a pleasure."

Sabyr's attention now divided, Batman felt the effects of the trance weakening. As Sabyr reached for the cage door, Batman lunged at him knocking Sabyr to the ground. Batman knew his strength could not compare to Sabyr's. His only hope was to weaken him long enough to get Alfred and Cassandra out of harm's way.

Years of mastering all forms of fighting was Batman's ace in the hole as he interjected one well placed blow after another to Sabyr's head and upper torso. If Sabyr weren't dead already he would have been on life support as the result of Batman's vicious attack. As it were, Sabyr seemed very annoyed at how hard it was to break free from this mortal. In one quick move however, Sabyr redeemed himself. Grabbing Batman by the throat, he flipped the Dark Knight over and bashed his head hard into the cave's floor. Without the protection that his cowl would have provided, the blow was a devastating one. Batman groaned and went still. Batgirl's screams echoed inside the cave as Alfred bit back tears. There was no way Batman could have survived that strike. Batgirl buried her face into Alfred's shoulder unable to bear looking at the broken Bat.

"Oh my God!" Nightwing shouted as he entered the cave. Batman lay unmoving with a huge puddle of blood oozing from the back of his head.

"God had nothing to do with it. I believe the credit is all mine…" Sabyr taunted. He did not have time to celebrate his victory however for he had underestimated Nightwing's speed and his anger.

In a flurry of motion, Nightwing went from victim to aggressor, from man to monster. His blue eyes now turned to fire and his features became almost unrecognizable. One handed Nightwing tossed Sabyr about the cave as if he were nothing more than a rag doll. Sabyr's battered body crashed again and again into the cave's walls, the computer console, the trophy cases and whatever else was handy.

Sabyr was at a loss to explain Nightwing's ability. He was the master vampire. Nightwing was nothing more than a half-breed. Still his speed and strength matched or exceeded Sabyr's in every attempt he had made so far.

Nightwing saw the comical look of disbelief on Sabyr's face and took great satisfaction from it; still, he did not stop.

"You cannot kill me…" Sabyr vowed. About them the Batcave's interior had been completely trashed. Nothing had been left standing except for the cage that housed Alfred and Cassandra.

"That's not what I heard. My little brother says I can and that's good enough for me." Nightwing stated confidently.

"Whatever you do to me, will come back on you. You cannot win." Sabyr announced.

"Oh, you mean where you do that little mind trick thing? Yeah little bro says you're full of shit. I'm inclined to agree…" Nightwing hissed.

"I will kill you as surely as I did Batman." Sabyr forewarned.

"You mean that Batman?" Nightwing asked and pointed to where Batman had laid. Sabyr's eyes enlarged in shock and disbelief. Batman was not only alive but had managed to get to his feet and free and the cage's occupants.

"Guess you're not all that- and a bag of blood- like you thought you were…" Nightwing goaded, recalling Oracle's quip at him earlier. "Let's get this over with. I have a date tonight with a certain redhead and I don't know what you know about redheads…but my experience is- you really don't want to tick them off."

"Nightwing you always did talk too much." Batman's shaky voice scolded over Nightwing's comm.-link. "Finish it. NOW."

"Well that's it for you. Daddy Bat says toast you. I've got my orders." Nightwing quipped.

"I am your master!" Sabyr shouted. His voice boomed through the cave and frightened bats screeched at the disturbance.

"Sorry Vampy, I only take orders from the big guy over there." Nightwing stated with pleasure. Taking a deep breath, for he was certain of the pain to come, Nightwing pulled out the movie prop Van Helsing stake Robin had given him for good luck. With one last look to Batman, Nightwing put his destiny on the line in a leap of faith. Gripping both hands on the stake, Nightwing drove the wooden projectile deep into Sabyr's body. Sabyr screamed in pain but Nightwing could not hear it. His own scream was torn from him as he collapsed to the ground.

"DICK!" Batman shouted and despite his own injuries he ran to his son's side as quickly as he could.

Nightwing lay motionless. Since Sabyr was now truly dead, Batman was not infected by the mind control. He could see no visible reason for his son's collapse. Within seconds he was administering CPR and fighting off Alfred's and Cassandra's attempts to take over for him. His persistence was rewarded when Nightwing gasped and moaned.

"Dick?" Batman asked worriedly.

"I'm okay big guy." Dick answered rubbing his aching chest.

"You scared the hell out of me!" Batman reprimanded.

"Well it didn't do much for me either…" Nightwing quipped with a slow, easy smile.

"Alfred and Cass I need your help…" Nightwing asked.

"Anything sir." Alfred answered, relieved that his surrogate grandson had prevailed.

"Take the big guy upstairs and get him taken care of… And Cass… burn Sabyr and make sure there are nothing but ashes when you're done."

"Love too." Batgirl answered.

"Thought you would." Nightwing smiled at her.

"What about you?" Batman asked.

"I think I'll call Robin. He's the reason I was able to beat this guy. The kid did good." Nightwing bragged.

"All my kids did good…" Batman boasted with a smile. And then pulling Nightwing into a headlock he added. "And don't you EVER scare me like that again." As Alfred helped the injured Batman up the winding staircase, Nightwing breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ditto, Kemosabe. Ditto…" Nightwing whispered.

XXXXXXXXXX The End


End file.
